


Corporate Espionage

by forthegreatergood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the alarming frequency with which Pepper finds herself running from killbots, climbing over debris, taking charge of emergency situations, and generally helping save the world, Natasha thinks it's time she adjusted her wardrobe accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporate Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Marvel.
> 
> Not beta-read. Please post any noticed errors in the comments, and they'll get fixed.

Natasha looked appreciatively at the sapphire blue gown, letting the satin slip through her fingers as she held it up. Her gaze drifted longingly from the drape of the fabric to Pepper and back. Pepper flushed slightly, her freckles thrown into sharp relief in the mid-morning sun streaming through the open window of her bedroom.

“This is absolutely lovely,” Natasha murmured, her eyes silently mapping the plunging neckline and non-existent back and flowing hemline onto Pepper’s slender figure. “This is definitely going in the keep section.”

“It would even if it didn’t meet your criteria,” she sighed, shaking her head. “It was a birthday gift from Tony, back before Afghanistan.”

“Tony picked this out?” Natasha asked, letting Pepper read her surprise.

“Well, no.” Pepper shrugged. “It was a birthday gift _from_ Tony.”

“ _Ah_. Well, Tony’s credit card has excellent taste,” she said smoothly, returning the gown to its protective liner and hanging it back up. “One might go so far as to say _superior_ taste, even.”

Pepper smiled at the praise, and Natasha examined another dress. 

“I’m not going to be able to keep anything else, am I?” Pepper asked with a groan.

“I think most of this just needs a bit of tailoring, actually,” Natasha told her. “I know you’re fond of your pencil skirts...”

“They suit me!” Pepper protested.

“Yes. Yes, they do,” Natasha agreed, her eyes flicking over the lines of Pepper’s legs in the skirt she had on. Pepper flashed her best sultry smile, and she nodded appreciatively. “But they aren’t mobility-friendly. A slit should improve that without compromising the aesthetics.”

“So I should be able to keep my wardrobe so long as I arrange to have three quarters of it carefully butchered.” Pepper sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her ankles.

“It would help if you didn’t think of it in those terms.” Natasha’s lips twisted. “Let’s call it a minor redesign.”

Pepper snorted. “Do I get to requisition you for shopping trips?”

“That depends. What benefit does SHIELD derive from supplying government agents to the private sector for security consults?”

“Peace of mind?” Pepper suggested.

Natasha pretended to consider it. “Appropriations hearings being what they are, I think we need a little more incentive than that.”

“It would help protect previously-established investments of taxpayer dollars?”

“Hmm.”

Pepper let her head fall back a little and straightened her shoulders, emphasizing the dip in her neckline. “Private modeling sessions?”

“There we go,” Natasha said, giving her a small smile.

“Of course, instead of filling out all that paperwork, you could just...ask.” Pepper licked her lips slowly and deliberately. Natasha chuckled.

“If I fill out the paperwork, SHIELD picks up the lunch tab.”

“If you don’t, I pick up the lunch tab. And trust me, the Stark Industries centurion card gets us into much, much nicer establishments.”

“I guess that’s one way to settle an argument,” Natasha snorted. “Hand me those red tags?”

Pepper stood up and plucked the packet of bright red labels from the dresser. Natasha had had them with her when she’d arrived for their “security consult,” but she hadn’t seen fit to explain their purpose yet. She handed them over and leaned against the wall, watching as the agent fanned them out and started clipping them to hanger necks.

“These are write-offs. Be sure not to wear them if there’s even the slightest chance you’re going to wind up running from any combination of explosions, aliens, terrorists, drunken gods, or Agent Coulson.”

“I don’t really see myself needing to run from Agent Coulson any time soon, Tash.”

Natasha shrugged. “I imagine it would technically be Tony who needed to run from Agent Coulson, but the odds of him dragging you into it or trying to hide behind you are pretty high.”

“Fair enough.” Pepper made a face at the outfit Natasha picked out. “Those slacks make my ass look flat as a pancake.”

“Your ass looks great in everything, Pepper,” Natasha said firmly. “Your ass would look great in a potato sack. And we’ve had some early-warning signs about this conference.” She held up a hand to forestall the expected defense. “I know you’re both expected there, and I know you can’t cancel without serious repercussions for the company, and I know you can’t send Tony alone without even more serious repercussions for the company. But we would feel more comfortable if you were to take all available precautions.”

“We meaning SHIELD or we meaning you?” Pepper asked archly.

“We meaning SHIELD in a national security capacity _and_ me in a more personal capacity.”

Pepper nodded, then tilted her head. “My ass would look great in a potato sack, huh?”

“Yes, it would.” Natasha pursed her lips, eyeing her thoughtfully.

“You’re not allowed to try proving it.”

“No?” Natasha took a step forward and pulled her into a loose embrace. “Are you sure about that?”

Pepper laughed and kissed her forehead. “I am completely and utterly sure about that. But, you know, if you’re _that_ worried about the conference, I do have a presidential suite all to myself.”

“Is that an invitation to accompany you?”

“Is that an expression of interest in a hypothetical invitation?” Pepper’s eyes glittered.

“It might be.” Natasha looked up at her with a faint smirk and let her hands drop to Pepper’s ass. She gave her a firm squeeze, and Pepper leaned into her.

“In that case, are you sure you want me in pants? They’re a little harder to get into than, say, that flared skirt you were just looking at,” she challenged, arching an eyebrow.

“Ms. Potts, if I can get into a secure government facility in under fifteen seconds, I assure you that a pair of designer slacks will not prove that much of an obstacle,” Natasha said, her tone clipped and professional.

“My, my. Aren’t you confident?” Pepper teased, ducking her head to kiss her.

“You like it when I’m confident.” She brushed her lips over Pepper’s and pulled back to meet her eyes.

“I do like it when you’re confident,” Pepper agreed softly, smiling. “It happens to be a huge turn-on, which makes it an unbelievable shame that I only have twenty minutes before I have to leave for my next appointment.”

“You could cancel it and reschedule,” Natasha pointed out, pressing a gentle but firm kiss to her collarbone.

“I’ve already rescheduled it twice, and it’s with your superior officer. I think it might qualify you for a demerit if I do it again.”

“Mmm. Too bad,” Natasha purred, nuzzling her neck.

Pepper kissed the top of her head. “If you come with me to this conference, I promise you’ll get a chance to take that blue dress off me.”

“Sounds like we’ve come to an understanding, then,” she sighed. “I’ll lean on Phil once you’re done with him and get myself assigned.”

“How did I get lucky enough to pull you as my own personal spy?” Pepper laughed quietly, hugging her close.

Natasha shot her one of her cheshire grins. “I think it helps that we’ve both got something the other wants. Mutually beneficial arrangements tend to be the most stable, after all. And, of course, Stark Industries being a key concern means it takes priority when it comes to resource assignment.”

“As if I needed extra incentive to stay on top,” Pepper murmured.

Natasha glanced at the clock and reluctantly broke away. She thought for a moment and plucked a suit with an A-line skirt from the closet.

“This one. Just in case.” Pepper looked at her, questioning, and she shrugged. “Tony and Captain America are in the middle of a training session. If Phil’s personal hero winds up taking a repulsor blast to the face....”

“Right.” Pepper grimaced. “Hand it over.”


End file.
